Such mobile terminals can be distinguished, for example, by the fact that they transmit in different time slots in a TDMA system or at different frequencies in an FDMA system or can be identified by different codes in a CDMA system. Combinations of the discrimination systems enumerated above are also possible. In all of these systems, it is necessary to ensure for each individual mobile terminal that it operates with a suitable signal/interference ratio (SIR).
The required SIR ratio has previously been ensured by measuring this ratio by use of the mobile terminal with the aid of the signal associated with it, according to which a higher signal power is requested from the base station if necessary.